Nadja Chirashi
Nadja Chirashi ist ein 15-jähriges Japanisches Gleithörnchen, welches japanische Wurzeln hat, jedoch in Eurish geboren ist. Obwohl man es ihr nicht ansieht, ist sie trotz ihres jungen Alters schon eine große Gamerin, die viele Top-Ranglisten in Videospielen belegt hat. Geschichte Nadja hatte eine normale Kindheit mit ihren Eltern, wobei sie eine innigere Beziehung zu ihrem Vater pflegte, in River Town. In der Schule war sie eine durchschnittliche Schülerin und besaß einiges an Kontakten, die sie nicht wirklich als "Freunde" bezeichnete. Nadja interessierte sich schon im Alter von 8 Jahren für Videospiele aller Art, weil ihr Vater, der als Spieleprogrammierer arbeitete, selbst verschiedene Games besaß und gerne vor diesen saß. Nadja schaute ihm daher oft bei einigen Spielen zu oder spielte mit, weshalb sie schnell begeistert davon wurde und bis heute noch ihre Spielekollektionen erweitert und tagtäglich vor verschiedenen Games sitzt. Es zeigte sich früh, dass sie nicht viel Zeit mit ihrer Mutter verbrachte und das sie ein schwieriges Verhältnis zu ihr besaß, was Nadja als Kind schwer fiel. Ihre Mutter besaß einige Jahre lang sehr starke Depressionen, weshalb sie bis heute in eine therapeutische Klinik eingewiesen wurde. Dies machte Nadja stark zu schaffen, weshalb sie heutzutage solche Themen abblockt und auch stark versucht in allem das Gute zu sehen. 'Gegenwart' Heute lebt sie alleine mit ihrem Vater in der Wohnung in River Town und haben eine stärkere Beziehung nachdem ihre Mutter das Haus verließ. Sie hat einige Highscore Rekorde in Videospielen belegt, bei denen man ihr nicht so schnell das Wasser reichen kann und sie spielt regelmäßig verschiedene Games, wobei sie kein Ziel verfolgt gute Ränge in Ranglisten zu ergattern. Nadja führt weiter das ruhige Leben, das sie vorher schon besaß. Aussehen 'Kleidung' Persönlichkeit Nadja ist im Allgemeinen ein ruhiges Mädchen, welches sehr verträumt in ihrer Welt zu sein scheint, der Welt der Videospiele. Sie liebt Videospiele über alles und ist auch offen für jedes Spiel der Welt, man merkt es ihr nicht wirklich an, aber sie ist wirklich sehr gut darin und schafft es auch oft in die Top-Ranglisten vieler Spiele, was sie zu einer ganz kleinen Berühmtheit machen könnte. Sie ist ebenfalls sehr konzentriert und man kann sie nur schwer ablenken. Nadja ist das typische unschuldige Mädchen, welches nichts zweideutig versteht. Sie wirkt im ersten Augenblick schüchtern, was auch der Fall zu sein scheint, wenn sie mit Jungs redet oder irgendwas mit ihnen generell zu tun hat. Sie wird verklemmt und würde am Liebsten einfach nur schnell weggehen. Deshalb kommt sie am Anfang eher weniger mit Jungs aus, was man jedoch nach einiger Zeit ändern kann. Interessant ist es auch wie sie im Gegensatz dazu mit Mädchen umgeht. Nadja ist dann keines Falls schüchtern oder zurückhaltend, sie ist sehr offen und gibt oft Kommentare ab, die man oft nur mit Humor nehmen kann. Nadja ist trotz allem ein sehr liebes Mädchen, welches hilfsbereit ist und offen über viele Themen reden kann, wenn sie mit einem Mädchen gemeinsam unterwegs ist. Es passiert selten, dass sie depressive Gedanken hat oder pessimistisch denkt, was sie auch nicht wirklich leiden kann, da ihre Mutter unter Depressionen litt und sie dies bis heute nicht ertragen hat, ebenso erträgt sie es nicht, andere so zu sehen. Jedoch kann man Nadja schnell mit Worten verletzen und zum Weinen bringen, man kann sie auch nur schwer wieder beruhigen. Am schnellsten aber kann sie sich beruhigen, wenn sie alleine irgendwas zockt. Fähigkeiten Schwächen 'Verteidigung' Nadja kann sich schwach verteidigen, aus dem Grund, dass sie sich kaum traut eine Abwehrhandlung gegenüber anderen durchzuführen. Sie ist lieber in der Offensive und kann Techniken, um sich vor anderen zu schützen, nicht immer korrekt durchführen. Freizeitbeschäftigungen 'Videospiele spielen' Nadja ist eine richtig gute Gamerin, die oft sehr leidenschaftlich mit dabei ist. Sie ist offen für jedes Spiel und ist sehr konzentriert und kennt viele Tricks für jeweilige Spiele, ein Anfänger könnte sie als Profi bezeichnen. Sie kommt mit jedem Spiel klar und verbringt so viel Zeit damit und zeigt so viel Können, dass sie in den Top-Ranglisten ist und in Zukunft das Videospielspielen gerne zum Beruf machen möchte. Sie ist auch dazu bereit sehr viel Geld hineinzustecken, was ihr Vater auch unterstützt. 'Volleyball spielen' Obwohl Nadja nicht so aussieht, ist sie sehr sportlich und spielte schon als kleines Kind Volleyball, was heute seltener geworden ist. Sie kann Bälle gut annehmen und ist auch konzentriert im Spiel. Jedoch ist sie sehr schwach darin, wenn es um die Verteidigung geht und berührt den Ball oft zwei Mal hintereinander. 'Hockey spielen' Hockey ist der einzige Sport, den Nadja aktiv betreibt. Sie spielt Feld- und Eishockey gleich gut und spielt dies leidenschaftlich gerne. Sie trägt die typische Mädchenausrüstung, jedoch hat sie es selbst noch etwas ausgeschmückt. Nadja hat sogar noch nie eine grüne Karte bekommen, was zeigt, dass sie fair spielt. Sie geht mit dem Puck oder Ball und dem Schläger sehr gut um. Beziehungen ---- 'Familie' ---- ''Daisuke Chirashi Nadja liebt ihren Vater wirklich über alles und sieht den Spieleprogrammierer als ein wahres Vorbild an, weswegen sie am liebsten so sein möchte wie er. Sie ist generell ein richtiges Papa-Kind und ihr Vater ist der einzige Junge/Mann, mit dem Nadja ganz normal reden kann. Sie findet es toll, dass er sie und ihre Mutter so oft unterstützt hat und sich immer um sie gekümmert hat. Nadja wäre immer auf der Seite ihres Vaters und würde alles tun, damit es ihm gut geht und er stolz auf sie ist. Emily the Rabbit Die Beziehung der beiden war nicht besonders vertraut und innig so wie die zu Nadjas Vater. Sie hatte als ganz kleines Kind bis zum Anfang der Grundschule ein gutes und liebevolles Verhältnis zu ihr, was sich durch die Krankheit der Mutter immer mehr änderte. Nadja versteht den Grund heute und ist auch nicht nachtragend für das abweisende Verhalten von ihrer Mutter, vor allem weil sie diese immer noch liebt und es ihr sehr zu schaffen macht, dass ihre Mutter nicht mehr bei der Familie wohnt. Sie wünscht sich gerne die liebhafte Beziehung zu ihr wie vor 10 Jahren. ---- 'Freunde' ---- Miyu Kokoro Miyu und Nadja sind Kindheitsfreunde, die oft in Kontakt waren und sogar zusammen mit deren Familien an den verschiedensten Orten Unternehmungen hatten und in den Urlaub fuhren. Miyu war für Nadja eine wichtige Vertrauensperson, mit der sie über alles reden konnte und sie sehr ans Herz geschlossen hatte. Heute jedoch hören sie kaum voneinander und haben sich außeinander gelebt, was Nadja manchmal ziemlich bedrückt. Themesong Zitate Trivia *Nadja starrt immer auf ihr Handy und macht irgendwas, wenn sie jemanden ignorieren will. *Ihre Mutter war stark depressiv, weswegen sie in eine Psychiatrie eingewiesen wurde. Heute weiß Nadja nicht, was aus ihrer Mutter geworden ist und wo sie ist. *Sie kann kein Japanisch. *'Chirashi''' heißt übersetzt "Flieger". *Sie meint, dass sie über 250 Spiele besäße für die verschiedensten Konsolen, sie bevorzugt aber dennoch Online- und Handyspiele. *Da ihre Mutter aus Eurish stammt, gab man Nadja auch einen eurishen Vornamen. *Sie geht zwar mit Trends mit, liebt aber auch Retro. *Als kleines Kind hat sie es geliebt kleine Papier-Spiele und -Rätsel zu basteln. 'Weitere Informationen' *'Waffen:' keine *'Gegenstände, die immer mit dabei sind:' eine Handheld-Konsole *'Persönliche Ziele:' Beruf in der Spielebranche finden *'Menschliche Größe:' 1,54 m *'Spirituelle Ansichten:' christlich *'Sprachliche Muster:' verniedlicht, ironisch, freundlich, umgangssprachlich, interessiert, emotional *'Gewohnheiten:' regelmäßig zocken *'Ängste:' (eher Unwohlsein) mit Jungs zu sprechen *'Namensbedeutung:' "Hoffnung" *'Geburtsdatum:' 18. Februar *'Sexuelle Orientierung:' nicht bekannt Galerie Nadja with 3DS.png|Nadja mit einem 3DS, ein Artefakt aus unserer Zeit c: XD Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Gleithörnchen Kategorie:Mobius Protagonist